D'un seul regard, l'amour ou la mort
by les mynies elfes
Summary: En fin de 6e année un drame arrive et des révelations viennent à la surface. Nous vivrons l'été et la 7e année dans la vie turbulante du fameux trio. Venez, puis oubliez pas nos reviews et soyez doux, c'est notre première fic! ps: on est deux auteu
1. Default Chapter

Note des auteures: Eh oui! Deux auteures. Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic !! Nous ne dirons pas ce qui se passera alors vous devez deviner, non on plaisante. Vous n'avez qu'a la lire et vous le saurez.  
Bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Salut! Bon rien nous appartient et si vous nous faites pas confiance, envoyer nous un e-mail pour recevoir une copie de note vrai disclaimer parce qu'on pas de temps a perdre ici! Cioa xoox  
  
Destruction.  
  
Voldemort jonchait le sol, sanglottant la baguette à la main. Il venait de recevoir un Avada Kedavra qu'il avait lui-même lancé. Mais une fois de plus, le sort se retourna contre lui mais ne le détruit pas complètement.  
  
Au dessus de lui, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley le regardait d'un air féroce.  
  
Chacun de son coté, pensait la même chose.  
  
' Voldemort, enfin il est détruit.'  
  
Par des circonstances étranges, le fameux trio s'étaient encore une fois retrouvé dans un piège à la Voldemort.  
  
Il avait essayé encore une fois de piéger Harry Potter mais sans succès. Pour une raison ou une autre, le sort Avada Kedavra avait de nouveau ricoché sur lui et il perdait maintenant sa vie à chaque seconde passante.  
  
Ce qui surprenait Harry, était qu'il n'avait toujours pas appelé les mangemorts à son secours. Il était là, à la porte de la mort et ne faisait absolument rien pour s'en sortir.  
  
Mais Harry compris quand Voldemort le regarda avec le regard le plus malicieux possible et ensuite pris une respiration.  
  
Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Voldemort saisit sa baguette et marmmona un sort incompréhensible.  
  
Il regarda Harry et le visa mais il n'atteignit pas Harry mais plutôt Hermione. Elle reçut le sort de plein fouet et tomba d'un seul coup par terre.  
  
Au même moment, la troupe d'aurors du Ministre arrivèrent Dumbledore regarda Hermione puis Ron et enfin Harry qui ne remarqua même pas son arrivé.  
  
Harry observait Hermione et devint rouge de rage. La baguette a la main il la pointa sur Voldemort et prononça le sort !!!!!!!! Lacordo Inflamarer Voldemort prit feu, laissant ainsi que ses cendres!!  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent avent qu'ils se rendent compte que `Voldemort avait été vaincu'. Tout a coup! Les mangemorts arrivèrent de partout est , ouest, nord et sud.  
  
La panique prenait dans la population des aurors et la guerre commença !!!  
  
Les mangemorts et les aurors s'engageaient dans une bataille féroce et atroce.  
  
Des corps tombait ici et là et les guerriers des deux troupes diminuaient à vu d'?il.  
  
Tandis que le soleil se levait à l'horizon, les aurors commencèrent à prendre le dessus sur les mangemorts.  
  
Harry rechercha avec espoir le corps d'Hermione et le trouva à l'autre bout du cimetière ou plutôt du champ de bataille. Il la souleva avec aisance et fut soulagé de sentir sa respiration lente sur son coup. Il la serra fort contre lui comme déterminé à la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Il se mit à marcher vite, partant à la recherche de Ron.  
  
Il le trouva appuyé sur une pierre tombale, essayant de ratrapper son souffle.  
  
Les mangemorts restant se rendirent compte qu'ils se faisait abattre et essayèrent de s'éclipser en douce.  
  
Ils se donnèrent un genre de signal et ensuite commencèrent à disparaître un après l'autre.  
  
Après quelques minutes, tous les mangemorts avaient disparus et ils ne restaient que des corps.  
  
Tranquillement, les aurors commencèrent rechercher des survivants dans la masse de corps étendu sur le sol.  
  
Harry déposa lentement Hermione sur le sol près de Ron et s'assit a coté de lui.  
  
Il se tourna vers Ron pour lui dire quelque chose mais se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire car il était sous le choc. Donc, il dit la première chose qui lui vint en tête :  
  
« Ron, tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller? » demanda-il en regardant Hermione d'un ?il protecteur.  
  
Ron se retourna et regarda Harry, puis Hermione et dit :  
  
« Bien sure qu'elle va se réveiller, hein mionne? »  
  
«Comme si elle allait te répondre Ron ! » dit Harry d'un air triste.  
  
Ron lui lança un regard approbatif et essaya de le consoler.  
  
« T'as pas a t'inquiéter Harry, madame Pomfresh va s'occuper d'elle. »  
  
En regardant Hermione , Harry se rendit compte a quel point il aimait la fille couché devant lui... oui, il aimait Hermione.  
  
Cette révélation lui fit très peur et il essaya de résonner avec lui même .  
  
' Bien sure que tu l'aimes, c'est ta meilleure amie!' mais une autre partie de lui intervint :  
  
' Arrête épais, tu l'aimes pas, tu es amoureux d'elle!'  
  
' Oh merde!'  
  
Il se rendit compte que Ron passait sa main devant son visage et il revint a la réalité.  
  
« Dumbledore veut qu'on retourne jusqu'à l'école pour discuter de ce qui est arrivé ce soir. » dit-il a Harry.  
  
« Oui, oui. Et Hermione? » demanda-il.  
  
Ron lui donna un regard exaspéré et parla :  
  
« Harry, regagne tes sens! Dumbledore l'a déjà ramené a l'école , a l'infirmerie. Allez, viens Harry. »  
  
Il lui tendit la main et il la saisit et le tira debout.  
  
« Dumbledore nous a fait un porte au loin pour retourner a l'école. » dit- il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
  
Harry le suivit et ils arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière.  
  
Ron lui fit motion de prendre prise sur la tirelire qu'il tenait et Harry le fit.  
  
Soudainement, ils éprouvèrent un sentiment bizarre dans l'estomac et en ouvrant les yeux, ils virent qu'ils étais de retour au château et Dumbledor les attendait.  
  
Il leur fit un signe de la main et ils le suivirent dans les corridors pour se retrouver au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore dit le mot de passe « Ni de cafards » et la gargouille les laissa entrer pour qu'il puisse atteindre le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Une fois rendu en haut, ils prirent un siège puis s'assirent.  
  
Dumbledore dit alors :  
  
« Harry, Ron j'aimerais que vous me racontiez comment vous êtes arriver la bas toi, Ron et Hermione ??  
  
Ron dit : « Et bien professeur nous sommes arriver la par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve !! Nous avons fait tout trois le même rêve et cela nous a conduit a lui , mais je ne saurais expliquer comment, vous devriez peut-être demander a Harry ?  
  
Dumbledor répéta alors la question en regardant Harry qui de tout évidence étais encore perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Harry dit moi tu n'a donc rien a me dire? »  
  
Harry revient alors a la réalité et dit :  
  
« hein quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »  
  
Harry je crois que tu as besoin de sommeille tu devrai peut-être aller te coucher et toi aussi Ron vous avez besoin de sommeille demain nous reprendrons cette discussion.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes obéissaire et sortire du bureau en silence.  
  
Arriver à leur sale commune Ron dit:  
  
" Harry que ce passe t'il ?? Tu ne va pas bien ou, c'est Hermione qui te tracasse?''  
  
Et les premiers mots que Harry dit étais:  
  
''Je suis amoureux Ron, je suis amoureux d'Hermione !" Ron:"quoi tu rigole ! Tu es tomber amoureux de mademoiselle je sais tout !  
  
"Non, non Ron, je ne plaisante pas ! la voir sur le sol inconsciente ma fait savoir que je l'aimais plus qu'une simple amie !  
  
"Ha ! Je suis complètement fou d'aimer ma meilleure amie !!! Ca na pas de bon sans !  
  
Ron dit alors:  
  
"Reprend tes esprits Harry !! Tu as le droit d'être amoureux d'elle, sa ne va que , bien je crois, améliorer tes rapports avec elle."  
  
Harry: "Oui Ron tu as raison ! Je vais lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle !! enfin d'est quelles sera mieux ."  
  
Ron le regarda, comme un peu avec sympathie car aucun des deux, malgré leurs protestations, savait réellement si ce jour viendrait.  
  
Les deux allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge de leur salle commune et commencèrent à discuter de sujets qui leurs passaient par la tête, essyant le plus possible d'oublier leur nuit horrible.  
  
C'est à cet instant que Professeur Mcgonagall fit sa grande entré dans la salle.  
  
Elle s'approcha lentement des deux garçons et s'assit dans une chaise en face d'eux.  
  
" Harry, Ron. J'ai une faveur a vous demander." Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.  
  
Harry lui fit un oui de la tête pour qu'elle continue.  
  
" Vous savez ce qui se passe avec Hermione, nous avons déterminé qu'elle a besoin de rester à Poudlard dans le soin de Madame Pomfresh. Ne connaissant ni Hermione ni ses parents très bien, moi et professeur Dumbledore nous nous demandions si un de vous deux pouviez écrire à ses parents pour leur expliquer la situation." Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Les garçons se regardèrent et Harry donna un coup de tête approbatif.  
  
Mcgonagall regarda Harry et ensuite Ron.  
  
" Harry, j'aimerais discuter avec Ron en privé, tu pourrais peut-être aller écrire la lettre?"  
  
Harry l'observa d'un air confus et se leva doucement.  
  
Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs pour composer la lettre.  
  
Quand elle fut sure que Harry était parti, Mcgonagall parla en regardant Ron d'un air sérieux :  
  
" Ron, comment va Harry? Son comportement depuis cette nuit m'inquiète."  
  
Ron fut très peu surprit par cette question, jusqu'à la petite révélation qu'Harry lui avait faite tantôt, lui aussi avait été inquiet.  
  
Ron dit le sourire au lèvre : "Ho Harry . il va très bien !! Il a seulement autre chose en tête. McGonagall regarda Ron et n'osa même pas poser la question de ce qu'il avait en tête. Le professeur se leva remercias Ron et quittas la pièce d'un air songeur  
  
Harry redescendit du dortoir la lettre qu'il venait de finir a la main et la lit a Ron pour savoir de quoi il en pensait.  
  
Écoute bien dit Harry a l'adresse de Ron:  
  
"Chers monsieur et madame Granger, en cette fin d'année scolaire nous avons le regret de vous annoncer qu'un horrible événement son arriver la nuit dernière a votre fille. Et oui comme vous le savez le seigneur des ténèbres a refais surface et fut vaincu mais, votre fille a été toucher d'un épouvantable sort donc nous ne connaissons pas encore le remède Par conséquent nous allons devoir garder votre fille a l'école pour une duré indéterminé.  
Sincèrement Harry Potter et  
Ronald Weaslay Ron:  
  
"Oui, c'est bien !! Allons vite la poster pour que ses parent sois au courant!"  
  
Les deux garçons partirent vers la Tour de Poste en silence. Rendu en haut Harry demanda à Hedwig de livrer la lettre.  
  
Ils retournèrent vers leurs dortoirs pour se doucher et se préparer pour leur dernière journée de cours en tant que 6e année à Poudlard.  
  
Notes des auteures: Voilà le premier chapitre est fini! Nous savons que c'est pas super mais laisser une review et donnez nous des suggestions ou juste un commentaire et peut-être que nous continuerons. @ + 


	2. Le Coma

Note des auteures : Et oui on continu même si on a reçu qu'une seul review ! et que nous sommes fines !!!!!!!! Loll je rigole !bon aller place a la suite !  
  
Le coma  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ron et Harry se levèrent en retard ! Et imaginer quel étais leur premier cours, et oui celui de potion.  
  
En arrivent le professeur Rogue toujours aussi odieux leur dit : « Et bien nos deux petits héros nous fond l'honneur de venir a leur cours, mais que c'est gentil de leur part. »  
  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe, en essayant le plus possible de fuir leur affreux professeur et son regard noir.  
  
Rogue se leva de son bureau et commença a leur donner les explications.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, vous ferez une potion par équipe. Chaque équipe aura une potion différente. Mettez-vous maintenant en équipes et je vous distribuerai vos travaux. » dit-il d'un air macabre.  
  
Ron et Harry se placèrent évidemment ensemble. Ils se trouvèrent une table où ils commencèrent à sortir leur matériel.  
  
Rogue s'approcha d'eux et leur tendit une feuille sans placer un seul mot.  
  
Ron prit la feuille et fit une grimace à Harry.  
  
« On a eu la potion de laxatifs, c'est écrit comment préparer un laxatifs pour vieux sorcier ridé ! »  
  
Ron commença la potion mais, Harry n'avait pas la tête a travailler !surtout pour cette dernière journée mais plus encore il pensait a Hermione !  
  
« Que va t-elle lui arriver se demanda t'il allais t'elle rester dans le coma éternellement ? Il espérait que non, sinon quand allais t'il lui avouer son amour pour elle , elle ne le sauras donc jamais ! non c'étais impossible ! »  
  
Le professeur Rogue s'approcha de Harry et Ron. Il essaya de sortir un mot de sa bouche mais, sa ne marchait pas. Alors il devint rouge de rage et s'écria :  
  
« POTTER, WEASLAY mais qu'est ce que c'est que sa ! se nais pas du tout ce que je vous ai demander !!!!!!!! vous n'êtes que deux bon a rien !Incapable de faire quoi que se soit seul, sans votre chère Granger ! »  
  
Ceci fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase Harry se leva d'un bon regarda le professeur Rogue d'un air assassin . prit ses livre et sorti de la lasse fou de rage !  
  
Quand Rogue se rendit compte de ce que Harry faisait, le jeune garçon était déjà sortit de la classe.  
  
« POTTER! Revenez ici tout de suite!!!!! » lança Rogue.  
  
Ron regarda son professeur avant de ramasser ses choses et de partir à la course pour rattraper Harry.  
  
Rogue était maintenant fou de rage. Deux de ses élèves étaient sortit pendant son cours en 3 minutes.  
  
« Le premier qui voit Potter ou Weasley lui diront de venir me voir et si ils viennent d'ici ce soir, leur punition sera multiplié par deux. »  
  
La cloche de fin des cours sonna et tout le monde sortit avec hâte.  
  
Dean Thomas fut le premier à voir Harry et Ron dans la salle commune.  
  
Il s'approcha d'eux et leur expliqua ce que Rogue avait dit.  
  
« Rogue a dit que si vous n'allez pas le voir avant ce soir, vos punitions serons multiplié par deux et donc je vous conseille d'y aller et puis vite. » Harry et Ron se regardèrent et se levèrent.  
  
« Je veux aller dîner avant d'aller voir Rogue. Il faut de l' énergie pour l'endurer, lui. » dit Ron d'un air dégoûté.  
  
Harry acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la salle à dîner.  
  
Après avoir manger, ils se dirigeait vers le local de Rogue quand Pavarti Patil courut vers eux.  
  
« Harry! Ron! C'est Hermione, elle ne va pas très bien. En fait, sa pression chute et sa respiration devient difficile. Venez vite! »  
  
Pavarti et Ron se regardèrent et Ron chercha Harry du regard juste pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà parti.  
  
Ron soupira et partit à la course. Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, il vit Harry à la porte en train de la frapper de toutes ses forces. Ron saisit les bras de Harry et le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête.  
  
« Elle ne veut pas me laisser entrer. »  
  
« Harry, détends-toi un peu! »  
  
Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit d'un coup pour révéler une Madame Pomfresh de mauvais poil. « MONSIEUR POTTER! Arrêtez de frapper sur cette porte ou je vous jure vous ne mettrez jamais les pieds dans mon infirmerie de nouveau! Bien comprit? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et se recula.  
  
Ron saisit le bras d'Harry et l'entraina un peu plus loin, où les deux jeunes s'assirent près du mur.  
  
Les deux ayant complètement oublié d'aller voir Rogue, écoutaient attentivement tout ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie.  
  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme de l'eau dans une fontaine. Avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, les deux garçons s'étaient endormis, dans le couloire de l'infirmerie.  
  
Les deux garçon étaient encore très fatigués à cause de leur aventure de la nuit précédente. Ils ne virent même pas l'heure du souper passer et la noirceur s'installer.  
  
En se réveillent les deux jeunes hommes étaient coucher dans leurs lits respectifs. Sûrement que Dombledor ou un autre étais venus s'occuper d'eux durant leur sommeil ?  
  
Ils se levèrent et aillèrent déjeuner dans la grande sale mais, bizarrement ils remarquèrent que l'école étais déserte ! Bien sur !Il était maintenant en vacances et les élèves étaient déjà parti chez eux. Ils avaient manqués le train !!! Mais Harry ne sans soucia guerre puisque il pouvait aller voir a présent Hermione tranquille avec Ron.  
  
Mais sûrement que son oncle Vernon l'attendrais mais de toute façon juste a l'idée de voir Vernon fâcher a cause que Harry n'étais pas la le faisait rire !  
  
Ron, par contre était moins content que Harry.  
  
« OH, non! Harry on a manqué le train! »  
  
« Ouais, je sais, viens, on va aller voir Hermione. »  
  
« Harry! C'est pas le temps d'aller voir Hermione! C'est les vacances et on prit ici! »  
  
Harry comprit ce que Ron voulait dire et hocha la tête.  
  
« Bon , d'accord on va voir Dumbledore et ensuite on va voir Hermione. » proposa Harry.  
  
« Ok, je cède monsieur. » répondit Ron  
  
« Monsieur quoi? » demanda Harry avec un teint de méfiance.  
  
« Ah, rien. » dit Ron en riant.  
  
Ron commença ensuite à marcher plus rapidement et Harry aussi. « Hey! Reviens ici, Ronald Weasley! »  
  
Ils coururent comme ça pour un bon bout avant de se trouver devant le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry dit le mot de passe encore une fois et la gargouille les laissa passer.  
  
Rendu en haut, ils cognèrent sur la porte et Dumbledore dit :  
  
« Entrez. »  
  
Ron ouvrit la porte en entra dans le bureau suivit de Harry.  
  
Dumbledore fut surprit de les voir là.  
  
« Que faites-vous ici? Vous n'êtes pas parti avec les autres élèves? »  
  
Harry lança un regard à Ron qui rougit du bout des oreilles.  
  
« Nous avons manqué le train. On ne s'est pas réveillé. » répondit Ron.  
  
Dumbledore leur donna un regard remplit de compréhension.  
  
« Cela m'étonne peu. Je vous ai vu dormir hier près de l'infirmerie. C'est comprenable que vous ayez été fatigué quand on tient compte des événements de l'autre soir. »  
  
« Que ferons nous maintenant? » rétorqua Ron d'un ton mal assuré.  
  
Dumbledore sembla penser un moment et répondit :  
  
« Je vous fabriquerai des Portes au Loin direction Le Terrier et La Famille Dursley. »  
  
Harry lui donna un regard dégoûté et demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois retourner là-bas? Voldemort est parti. »  
  
« Je comprends ton obstination, Harry mais je dois tout de même t'envoyer chez toi. Je suis responsable de ta sécurité et je dois m'assurer que tu n'est jamais dans un endroit propice au danger. Même si Voldemort est vaincu, cela ne veut pas dire que le danger est tout disparu. Pour l' instant, je crois que le mieux pour toi est de rester dans un endroit que j'ai moi-même protégé pour toi. »  
  
Harry était évidemment déçu mais comprenait et eu soudainement une idée.  
  
« Monsieur, vous dites toujours que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Harry d'un air malicieux.  
  
Dumbledore, pas certain si Harry avait une idée derrière la tête, hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas mieux que je reste ici dans l'endroit le plus sécuritaire au monde accompagné de tous mes professeurs et de gens puissant qui peuvent me protéger? » dit-il avec un petit sourire d'ange.  
  
Ron ne comprenait plus rien mais tout d'un coup il comprit pourquoi Harry faisait le têteux à Dumbledore.  
  
« Hermione. » marmonna t'il sans penser ce qui lui mérita un petit coup de pied d'Harry en dessous du bureau.  
  
Harry rougit et Ron commença à rire comme un fou quand Dumbledore dit :  
  
« Bon, tu as peut-être raison. C'est d'accord! » et ensuite il se pencha un peu vers Harry et chuchota juste assez fort pour que Ron entende :  
  
« Et qui suis-je pour m'opposer à l'amour entre deux de mes élèves. »  
  
Harry se leva très vite et marmonna un petit et simple ' Merci'.  
  
Il sortit rapidement du bureau suivit de Ron qui riait encore comme un fou.  
  
Ils étaient presque rendu en-bas quand Dumbledore sortit de son bureau et dit :  
  
« Ron, tu as oublié ton Porte au Loin et Harry, puisque c'est l'après- midi, sois silencieux, Madame Pomfresh doit être en train de faire la sieste. »  
  
Ron ria encore et remonta les escaliers. Harry, lui rougit encore un peu et partit vers l'infirmerie.  
  
Environ 30 minutes plus tard, Ron entra dans l'infirmerie pour dire au revoir à Harry.  
  
Après les adieux, Harry fut enfin laissé seul avec Hermione pour lui avouer tout ses secrets, complètement ignorant au fait qu'elle pouvait entendre chaque mot qu'il lui disait!  
  
Notes des auteures : Voilà c fini ! j'espère que vous avez appréciés ! Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de review mais ce n'est pas grave !!!!!!!! mais cette fois ci ! REVEIW SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Enfin son réveil

D'un seul regard, l'amour ou la mort la suite  
  
Enfin son réveille !  
  
Harry qui étais toujours assis au chevet d'Hermione la regarda dormire encore. Depuis près d'une semaine Harry avait passé presque toutes c'est journées a l'infirmerie a attendre le réveille d'Hermione et le plus souvent il se faisait m'être dehors par madame Pomfresh qui devait s'occuper d'Hermione.  
  
lorsqu'il n'étais pas a l'infirmerie, il allais s'entraîner avec son éclaire de feu dans le stade ou encore il allait voir Hagrid qui lui préparais de petits biscuit (pas toujours très bon) et une tasse de thé.  
  
Harry venait de sortire de l'infirmerie pour aller prendre son souper dans la sale commune mais Dumbledor arrivas:  
  
"Harry j'aimerais te parler SVP."  
  
Harry regarda Dumbledor d'un air interrogateur, hocha la tête et le suivit vers son bureau.  
  
arriver dans le bureau Harry pris un siège et s'assit.  
  
"Professeur, qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire?"  
  
"Harry, je me suis dit que tu passait un peu trop de temps a l'infirmerie, tu devrai sortire un peu plus, t'amuser voir tes copins. J'ai écrit la famille Weasley et ils serais ravis que tu vienne passer quelque jours chez eux et surtout Ron !"  
  
Dumbledor regarda Harry attendant sa réponse.  
  
Puis Harry le regarda et dit ...:  
  
"D'acore ! je vais y aller, je vais allé chez les Weasley, je vais aller préparer mes valises toute suite ! Mais .... Hermione?"  
  
"Harry s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui sa passe a Hermione je vais te m'être au courant, d'acore ?"  
  
Harry hocha la tête, remercia le professeur et sorti préparer ces valises. Une fois ces valises faites il sorti de la commune et allas dans le parc ou un porte au loin l'attendais. Il prit le vieux banc qui servait de porte au loin et senti un drôle de sentiment !et ensuite arriva dans la sale de séjours des Weasley. Madame Weaslay l'attendais avec Ron , Fred et George bien sur.  
  
"Harry enfin te voila ! nous t'attendions !"dit madame Weasley tien prend un siège et assit toi Harry !  
  
« Hé Harry comment va tu ? » demandas Fred et George « tu a toujours ton éclaire de feu ? »  
  
« oui pourquoi ? » « Bien on pourrais faire une petite parti ! » « Oui pourquoi pas ? »  
  
Ron pris Harry par le bras avent qu'il sorte vers le jardin et dit :  
  
« Alors comment va Hermione ? son cas s'améliore ou ça va de pire en pire ?? »  
  
« Et bien Ron je vais te dire que ça na pas changer elle est toujours dans le coma mais sa pression ne baisse plus, c'est déjà sa ! »madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle devrait bientôt se réveiller ! mais pour l'instant rien en vue elle dort a longueur de journée et connaît tout ce qu'il y a dire sur moi !! elle connaît le fond en comble !! » Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Bon on va la faire cette partit de quittitch ? »  
  
« Oui on y va la, mais avent je veux te montrer quelque chose ! »  
  
« Regarde ! moi Fred et George nous avons eu de nouveau balais !!!!, bon d'acore se ne son pas les meilleure mais sa va beaucoup mieux que nos vielles comètes ! »  
  
« Waw, Ron c'est géniale, aller viens on va faire notre partie ! je crois que Fred et George nous attendent ! »  
  
Près d'une heure après qu'il est commencés a jouer mlle Weasley les appelas pour le dîner au menu, du steak de dragon !  
  
« Mlle Weasley ? c'étais tout simplement délicieux » « Ha ! et bien je te remercies Harry ! Bon aller les garçons il se fait tard , vous devriez aller vous préparer a aller vous coucher. »  
  
«Harry tu iras avec Ron comme la dernière fois.»  
  
Ils montèrent au étages du dessus et rentraire dans la chambre de Ron Les heures passèrent et les deux jeunes hommes ne dormait toujours pas jusqu'au petite heure du matin vers deux heures Harry et Ron enfin s'endormirent. Le matin ils firent la grasse matinée et se levèrent tard vers midi et demi.  
  
Vers onze ce matin là, Madame Weasley vint leur avertir qu'elle partait avec Ginny magasiner et que Fred et George était parti rester avec Lee pendant quelques jours.  
  
Elle s'apprêtait a partir quand elle les regarda a nouveau d'un air fier.  
  
« Ah oui, Charlie viendra passer quelques jours ici et il arrivera cette après-midi. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir. J'allais vous demander de faire un gâteau mais je tiens à ce que ma maison ne brûle pas. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
Ensuite, elle et Ginny partirent rapidement pour aller faire les courses.  
  
Ron suggéra à Harry d'aller jouer un peu de Quidditch mais il refusa.  
  
« En fait, Ron, je me demandais si tu voulais aller à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a donné un Porte au loin que je peux utilisé plusieurs fois et je voulais juste aller voir comment allait Hermione.  
  
Ron lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Quand Harry se tourna, il fit semblant de vomir et dit a voix basse :  
  
« Les choses que j' endure pour toi, Potter. » et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.  
  
*** Harry avait toujours hait cette sensation comme si quelque chose tirait dans le creux de son estomac. On dirait que ça le rendait un peu malade mais c'était mieux que prendre le train.  
  
Il apparut directement devant Dumbledore et il fut très surprit de ce qu'il vit.  
  
Dumbledore prenait un bain avec Professeur Mcgonnagal. Ils étaient dans une grande salle de bain et Dumbledore était assit dans une grande baignoire remplit de bulles multicolores. Il avait un casque de bain sur la tête et sa barbe était toute savonnée. Mcgonnagal, elle était rouge comme une tomate. Ses cheveux gris tombaient dans le bain et Ron fit le saut quand il vit leur vêtements par terre et partit en criant.  
  
Ensuite, la réaction de Dumbledore le surprit. Il lui fit un beau gros sourire, montrant toute ses dents.  
  
« Harry, Ron. C'est un tel honneur, que faites vous ici ? » dit-il en riant.  
  
Harry regardais cependant ailleurs.  
  
« Pardonnez nous, Professeur. Nous ne savions pas dans quel état vous seriez. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je m'excuse. » dit-il en rougissant.  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un sourire.  
  
« Moi et Minerva n'étions qu'en train d'expérimenter le nouveau savon pour couples audacieux. Je dois dire que ça provoque plusieurs sensations. »  
  
« Voyons, Albus ! Ne dis pas ça. Il est bien trop jeun pour comprendre. »  
  
« Il est peut-être jeune mais il n'a pas échappé a l'amour. » dit-il tendrement en regardant Minerva.  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Ron entra de nouveau et s'écria :  
  
« Je vais ouvrir mes yeux et Professeur Dumbledore sera seul dans son bain, hein Harry ? »  
  
« Euh, non, Ron. Peut-être devrions nous aller voir Hermione. »  
  
Mcgonnagal s'écria soudainement :  
  
« Oh ! Harry est amoureux Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-elle à Albus, qui lui fit un petit sourire secret.  
  
Harry devint rouge et entraîna Ron, qui était encore figé sur place à regarder les robes de Mcgonnagal par terre.  
  
Soudain, Mcgonnagal se frustra un peu.  
  
« Oh Ron ! Reviens-en ! Oui, nous somme amoureux ! C'est un crime ? Nous sommes même mariés ! Qu'est-ce qui a de mal à ça ? »  
  
Ron les regarda et sans pensé il répondit :  
  
« Mais vous êtes vieux ! C'est dégueulasse ! »  
  
Harry le regarda avec horreur et lui fit une taloche en arrière de la tête.  
  
« RON ! »  
  
Dumbledore, cependant, éclata de rire.  
  
« Très bien, Ron. Si notre état t'offusque, nous sortirons immédiatement. Allez voir Hermione et nous vous attendrons dans mon bureau. » dit-il. « Habillé ! » rajouta-il avec un clin d'?il.  
  
Les deux garçons sortirent et Ron manqua de vomir.  
  
« Ah Ron, ça n'a rien de si pire. Au moins, ils ne faisaient que se laver quand on est arrivé ! Ils on le droit de s'aimer. » dit-il en faisant une petite grimace.  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et entrèrent.  
  
« Harry, je t'en prie, ne restons pas trop longtemps ! On doit accueillir Charlie. »  
  
« Oui, oui je sais. Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien. »  
  
Harry s'approcha du lit de Hermione et s'assit près d'elle.  
  
« Salut, ma belle. » dit-il doucement.  
  
Il remarqua que Ron était déjà partit rencontrer Dumbledore pour lui donner un peu de temps seul avec elle.  
  
« Je peux pas rester longtemps mais je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Alors, je vais te laisser. »  
  
Il se leva pour partir mais il décida de tenter sa chance. Il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.  
  
Tout d'un coup, une main vint en contact avec sa joue. Il se rendit compte que Hermione venait de le frapper.  
  
« Tu penses que tu fais quoi, Ronald Weasley ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser. Je suis amoureuse de Harry ! »  
  
Harry était perdu. Il la regarda.  
  
Elle est réveillé ? Elle vient de dire qu'elle m'aime. Ok. C'est cool.  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER VIENT DE DIRE QU'ELLE M'AIME ! YAHOO !  
  
Elle regarda Harry et devint rouge comme une tomate et il rougit a son tour.  
  
« Tu es réveillé ! »  
  
« J'étais endormi ? » demanda-elle. « Attends, on est quel jour ? »  
  
Harry la regarda d'un air bizarre.  
  
« Le 14 juillet. »  
  
Hermione le regarda avec horreur.  
  
« J'ai manqué les examens de fin d'année ! »  
  
Après cela, Harry éclata de rire. Un ai un peu plus sombre envahit le visage de Harry.  
  
« Tu étais sérieuse quand tu as dit, ben, tu sais que tu as dis, tu sais que tu m'aimais ? » demanda-il.  
  
Hermione le regarda tendrement mais avec un peu de nervosité.  
  
« Oui, je l'avoue. Mais Harry, je ne veux pas que ça change notre amitié si toi tu ne m'aimes pas ! C'est normal que tu ne m'aimes pas, Harry. Je suis fade et trop obsédée et laide ! Écoute, oublies tout ça je t'en supplie ! Je. »  
  
Mais elle ne put continuer sa phrase car Harry avait marché vers le lit et l 'avait embrassé avec toute la passion qu'il avait en lui pour elle.  
  
Notes des auteurs : Salut !!! voilà le chapitre 3 enfin terminer ! pour ceux qui voulais qu Hermione se réveille et bien vous êtes servie ! nous sommes dsl si nous avons mit beaucoup de temps mais c'est pcq nous étions en vacances ! mais normalement les prochain chapitre devrais prendre moins de temps puisque nous commençons l'école ! ET AUSSI REVIEW SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! alors si vous avez des suggestion nésiter pas ! Bye ! les mynies elfes 


	4. Ron jaloux NON

Note des auteur : scusez nous du grand délai, mais nous sommes avant tout des étudiantes qui doivent étudier pour les examens. Voici Chapitre 4 ! xox Ps: on est po sure pour les ages de Bill et Charlie alors si kelkun le sait, gênez vous pas!  
  
Disclamer : Rien nous appartient, d'oh !  
  
Ron es-tu jaloux ? NON !  
  
Ron attendait Harry devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Se disant que son ami prenait beaucoup de temps, il cogna a la porte du bureau.  
  
« Entrez. » vint une voie de l'intérieur de la pièce.  
  
Ron ouvrit la porte et entra.  
  
« Monsieur, j'aimerais partir. J'ai des tâches à faire a la maison. Je crois que Harry en a pour quelques temps avec Hermione. » dit-il drôlement  
  
« Oui, oui Ron tu peux partir Harry iras te rejoindre d'ici quelque heure.  
  
Ron quitta la pièce l'air maussade. Trouverait-il l'amour un jours lui aussi ?? Ce ne serais certainement pas Hermione !  
  
Il rentra donc au terrier seul et un peu déçu mais tout de même heureux pour son ami.  
  
Environs 2 heures plus tard Harry arriva avec Hermione tout deux rayonnant de bonheur.  
  
« Hermione , chérie, tu es de retour ! » s'exclama Madame Weasley.  
  
Quand Ron entendit sa mère, il se retourna et vit Hermione enlacé dans les bras de Harry et souriante comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.  
  
« Hermione, tu es réveillée ! » s'écria Ron.  
  
Il se précipita vers elle et l'arracha des bras d'Harry, l'enlaçant, lui- même.  
  
« Ron, comme tu m'as manqué, bien en fait je ne le sais pas puisque je dormais, mais je ne doute pas que si j'étais éveillée tu m'aurais manqué autant que Harry m'as manqué euh je veux dire autant que je pense m'être ennuyé de Harry. » dit-il rapidement sans aucune cohérence.  
  
Hermione s'extirpa des bras de Ron et retourna au coté de Harry.  
  
« Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton un peu embarrassé. « Et ne me dites pas que j'ai manqué les examens d'étape parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vous ferez. »  
  
Ron rit de bon c?ur. Harry sourit légèrement et Madame Weasley la serra dans ses bras de nouveau.  
  
« Oh ! Hermione tu ne changeras donc jamais. » lui dit Ginny en descendant les escaliers.  
  
Ginny accouru vers Hermione et l'enlaça elle aussi.  
  
Madame Weasley regarda sa fille embrasser son amie et se rappela les jours où elle aussi avait une amie comme ça. Dans sa jeunesse, elle n' avait pas un été très sociable jusqu'au jour où elle avait rencontrer Arthur. Toute sa vie avait changé et on dirait qu'elle s'était comme éblouit.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans leur mariage, Arthur et Molly s'était retrouvés avec de gros problèmes financiers. Ayant déjà cinq enfants, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George et étant enceinte d'un sixième, Molly ne pouvait pas travailler pour aider son marie.  
  
Par contre, un jour elle avait rencontrer une jeune dame, recommandé par Dumbledore. La jeune fille venait récemment de se marier et attendait un bébé. Son, marie qui était un célèbre Potter et qui travaillait au ministère de la magie en temps qu'aurore, lui avait défendu de travailler jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. La jeune dame n'avait pas aimé l'idée de ne rien faire et avait adressé Dumbledore au sujet de petite faveurs ou taches qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui sans mettre James en colère.  
  
L'homme lui avait répondit :  
  
« En fait, en temps que future mère, j'ai la tâche idéale pour toi, ma belle Lily. Monsieur et Madame Weasley rencontre en ce moment des problèmes financiers mais madame Weasley a déjà cinq jeunes garçons ce qui l'empêche de travailler. Que dirais-tu de l'aider un quelque heures par jour avec les cinq petites pestes ? Malgré le fait qu'elle est enceinte, avoir une petite ' job ' de jour les aiderais beaucoup.» demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Lily Potter avait accepté avec hâte et avait été à la porte des Weasley le lendemain matin à la première heure. Molly s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.  
  
Flash-back  
  
« Bonjour Madame Weasley ! Je m'appelle Lily Potter, est-ce que Dumbledore vous a informé de mon arrivé ? » demanda Lily énergiquement.  
  
Molly sourie à la jeune dame et la laissa entrer.  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez pour votre temps, Madame Potter. Tout cela nous aidera beaucoup. Combien chargez vous pour la journée ? » demanda Madame Weasley, hésitante.  
  
« Appelez moi Lily. Et je ne charge rien. Je le fais pour le plaisir. C'est moi qui vous remercie, Madame Weasley, je m'ennuierais à mourir si je restais chez moi tout le temps. »  
  
Madame Weasley la regarda avec appréhension et commença :  
  
« Mais je ne peux certainement pas vous demander de faire ça gra- »  
  
Lily l'interrompit.  
  
« Je sais que vous traverser des moments difficiles et c'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire. J'adore les enfants et c'est avec plaisir que je passerai mes journées avec vos jeunes fils. Ils ont l'air charmant ! » répondit Lily en observant les jeunes enfants qui jouaient non loin de là.  
  
« Appelez moi, Molly dans ce cas. Bill, Charlie, Percy, venez rencontrer votre nouvelle nounou. » appela Molly avec un sourire.  
  
Les deux petits garçons approchèrent rapidement et se positionnèrent près de leur mère.  
  
« Voici Bill, il a 12 ans et Charlie, il a presque 11 ans. Puis, Percy qui vient d'avoir 5 ans. Fred et George ont deux ans et ils dorment encore.» dit Molly avec fierté.  
  
Lily s'accroupit et se positionna à la hauteur des trois garçons.  
  
« On va bien s'amuser sans votre maman, hein ? » demanda Lily d'un air joyeux.  
  
Bill sourit de toutes ses dents et acquiesça, Charlie ricana et Percy la regarda croche et retourna à son livre.  
  
Molly fit un signe pour que Lily la suive dans la pièce d'à coté.  
  
« La pièce où nous étions, était le salon. Voici la cuisine. Par la, son les chambres. » dit-elle en désignant l'escalier dans le fond de la cuisine. « Les garçons aiment également jouer dehors dans le jardin et Fred et George aiment bien se promener sur le dos des cochons. » poursuivit Madame Weasley.  
  
Lily ricana silencieusement et suivit Madame Weasley vers les escaliers.  
  
« Bill aime beaucoup jouer au policier et Charlie aime beaucoup les dragons. Percy, lui, aime lire des documents sur le ministère de la magie et les articles sur les fonds de chaudrons. Les jumeaux se promènent dans la maison en mettant tout a l'envers sur leur passage et sauf les garder occupé, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'on peut faire. »  
  
Elles redescendirent dans la cuisine où Madame Weasley offrit du jus de citrouille à Lily. « Je dois partir maintenant. Je devrais être de retour vers 6 heures ce soir et Arthur, vers 5h30. Merci encore pour ce que tu fais pour nous, Lily. » dit Molly avec un grand sourire.  
  
Fin Flash-back  
  
Pendant plus d'un an, Lily avait été la nourrisse des enfants Weasley. Une grande amitié s'était développé entre les deux femmes malgré la grande différence d'âge. Lily avait continué à aider Molly après la naissance de Ron jusqu'à l'aube de la naissance de son propre fils, Harry !!!!!!  
  
Même s'il l'ignoraient, les deux garçons avaient souvent joué ensemble dans leur première année de vie.  
  
Madame Weasley fut réveillé de ses souvenirs quand elle entendit la voix de son fils.  
  
« Maman ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ron.  
  
« Oui, très bien chéri. Venez, je vous ai préparer le dîner. » dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Ron prit sa s?ur par le bras et l'entraîna vers la cuisine.  
  
Il se retourna vers Harry et Hermione.  
  
« Laissez-nous quelques minutes avec elle, sil vous plait. » demanda Ron.  
  
Harry fit oui de la tête et s'assit sur le canapé. Il attira Hermione vers lui et l'assit sur ses genoux. La jeune demoiselle se laissa faire.  
  
« Bonjour toi. » fit Harry doucement en approchant sa tête de celle d'Hermione.  
  
« Salut toi. » répliqua-elle tendrement.  
  
Le couple s'approchèrent lentement la tête et allait s'embrasser quand ils entendirent :  
  
« Allez, venez. Maman va bien. » vint la voix de Ron de la cuisine.  
  
Harry rit doucement et se leva accompagné d'Hermione.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron se levèrent pour remarqué qu'ils étaient de nouveaux, les derniers levés.  
  
« Dépêchez-vous, les gars. Nous devons être à Poudlard dans 30 minutes à peine. » lança Hermione.  
  
Harry et Ron coururent vers la chambre et s'habillèrent à toute vitesse.  
  
« Pourquoi on va à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry en mettant son chandail.  
  
« Je le sais pas plus que toi, mec. » répondit Ron en zippant son pantalon.  
  
Hermione entra dans la pièce à ce moment. Elle arrêta net quand elle vit Harry en boxer et Ron sans chandail. Elle s'apprêta à ressortir mais vola un dernier regard vers Harry qui enfilait son pantalon avec hâte.  
  
« Encore une fois, je vous le dis. Dépêchez. On vous attend tous en bas. »  
  
**** Quarante-trois minutes plus tard, la gang du terrier arriva à Poudlard.  
  
Monsieur et Madame Weasley se précipitèrent vers la salle sur commande, où se tenait la courte réunion organisée par Dumbledore. Les enfants suivirent.  
  
Le grand groupe entrèrent dans la pièce et vit Dumbledore, Professeur Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Rogue, Professeur Mcgonnagal, Maugrey et Mondingus.  
  
Les adolescents furent surprit car ils ne se font pas mettre à la porte mais sont plutôt accueillis.  
  
Sans dire un mot, ils vont s'asseoir à la table autour de la laquelle sont déjà assit Lupin et Tonks, qui parlent doucement à l'autre bout.  
  
Hermione se pencha vers Harry et lui souffla doucement a l'oreille :  
  
« Ils sont mignons ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
Harry recracha l'eau qu'il s'apprêtait à boire et regarda Hermione comme si elle avait trois têtes.  
  
« Non mais tu es folle ! » cria Harry. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que toutes le têtes s'étaient retourner vers lui.  
  
Hermione le regardait d'un air furieux et les autres avaient tous l'air confus. Ils vinrent tous s'asseoir. Dumbledore s'assit au bout de la table et regarda Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione est folle, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un faible ricanement.  
  
Harry regarda Hermione et ensuite Dumbledore.  
  
« Ah oui. Eh oui. Hum. » À ce moment, Harry sentit Hermione le tirer par le bras. Il se leva et fut entraîner hors de la pièce.  
  
Une fois dehors, Hermione explosa.  
  
« Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qu'y t'as prit de crier comme ça ! »  
  
« Excuse-moi, Hermione mais tu m'as prit par surprise ! Franchement, tu ne peux pas sortir des commentaires comme ça n'importe quand ! » déclara Harry.  
  
« Mais pourquoi pas ? Je me suis seulement exprimé ! Si tu n'était pas d'accord avec moi, il suffisait de le dire. Pas traiter ta petite amie de folle devant une pièce remplit de personnes. »  
  
« Je comprends, Hermione et je m'excuse. S'il te plait, retournons à l'intérieur. Si tu es encore en colère, nous pouvons en parler plus tard. » dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Il la prit par les hanches et l'attira vers lui.  
  
« Je t'en prit, ne fais pas ça ! » soupira-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résister. » dit-il d'un ton séducteur.  
  
Il approcha sa tête de celle d'Hermione et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se blottit contre lui et approfondit le baiser.  
  
Il s'embrassèrent quelques instants avant qu'Hermione se retire et chuchote à l'oreille de Harry :  
  
« D'accord, bon bel amour, ils doivent nous attendre. » dit-elle en lui prenant la main.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et retournèrent s'asseoir dans leur sièges.  
  
Professeur Mcgonnagal regarda Harry avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Saviez-vous que les murs à Poudlard ne sont pas très bien isoler ? » demanda-elle.  
  
Harry releva la tête subitement et les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais notre belle Hermione, Harry ! » lança Remus.  
  
Sur ce commentaire, Harry et Hermione rougirent jusqu'aux racines de leur cheveux et baissèrent la tête.  
  
Tout le monde ricana un peu jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore rappelle l'ordre. Et dit :  
  
« Cette réunion qui a été un peu prise au dépourvu n'a qu'un seul but. D'après nos source c'est dernier temps, il y a beaucoup de magie noir qui a été détecter, ce qui nous amènes a croire que . Lord Voldemort serait de retour.  
  
ET bien voilà qui est tout pour ce merveilleux chapitre ! loll j'espère que vous avez aprescier. Ce chapitre a été conçus par (pratiquement juste ) Natacha ! ( on dirait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'imagination aujourd'hui)  
  
Voilà qui est tout ! a la prochaine Gros bizzou Kathleen et Natacha ! 


End file.
